The roots of PURE EVIL
by A-Twisted-Human-Being
Summary: Ginko discovers a mushi preditor in a peaceful village. He has to find a way to save the surviving villagers and try not to go insane due to the brutality of the mushi.
1. Horrible Headache

**Horrible Headache**

_Prolouge_

**_THUD..._**

**_THUD..._**

**_THUD..._**

**_THUD..._**

The sound startled her right out of her sweet slumber. She wasn't sure of what exactly was going on but with each _**THUD**_ her younger siblings became more terrified. One child, a 10 year-old girl, ran over to her older sister's bed and crawled in. With the sounds of _**THUD**_s the eldest heard the youngest crying in his crib. She patted the young girl on the head and tiredly walked to the infant and craddled him in her arms ,yet he would not stop crying. It even made the eldest daughter paranoid due to the fact that the unexplained sounds came from their parents room. She stared down the hall and began to _daydream_. She was daydreaming of what could possibly make such a simple yet _horrible_ noise. Thoughts of them arguing came to her head..._No_ there would be shouting. Thoughts of them being intimate came to her head..._No_ it was somehow hard to believe such a thing. _Every_ possiblity of what this sound could be came to mind. Nothing was adding up!

"Hikarri?" Asked the young girl. Hikarri was cut off from her thoughts and turned her attention towards her sister.

"What is it Marliene?"

"Is momma and poppa fighting?"

"I don't know," Hikarri looked down at the baby. She stared deeply at the baby, as if he would give her the answer.

"Here," she handed the baby to Marliene, " Hold Ieki while I go check..._Stay here_" She emphisized. The children watched as their brave sister walked down the hall toward their parents' room.

During all of this the _**THUD**_s continued _relentlessly_. Hikarri, now inches away from her parents door, pressed her ear against it and closed her eyes. Trying to hear at least something besides the **_THUD_**s. There was _something_..._faint_...but it was **something**. It sounded like..whimpering of some sort. While Hikarri was listening ,the children were_ creeping_ down the hallway ever so quietly. They were just as curious as Hikarri. Even Ieki was quiet. Then Hikarri realized what the whimpering-like sound was. She quickly swung the door open......

The sight was _unbarable_. It was worse than what any of them imagined. There was thier father, _sitting_ on their mother's back. The room was quite normal _except_ for the splatters of blood on the floor where their mother's head met. Hikarri was close enough to see _teeth and hair_ embedded into the floor. Their father was repeatively **slamming** their mother's head to the floor. The children realized that the whimpering came from her. She was still alive after hours of blows to the head and yet, it was as if he didn't notice the children because he carried on with what he was doing.

_**THUD...**_

_**THUD...**_

_**THUD...**_

_**THUD...**_

Finally Hikarri snapped back to reality and shouted,"**STOP IT!!**"....He stopped.... Her mother was no longer whimpering. She laid motionless under her _disturbed and twisted_ husband. Hikarri and the chilren began to cry at the loss of their mother. Feelings of sorrow and regret overwhelmed them. They kept asking themselves questions that _no one_ could answer.

_Then_, thier father looked up at them. The children stopped crying and just stared at their father. He stared back. There was something new about him. Something _ominous_ about him. He was usually proper and serious...but now he was like an animal; almost _savage_. He grinned to his children. A sick and twisted grin. Almost as if he was unsatifyed by his _deed_. He wanted _more_...More blood from his loved ones.

Hikarri then noticed something on her fathers left eye. It was completely blacked out and it seemed as if thick, black veins were flowing from his eyes. They went in his nose and mouth but they were mainly inside his ear.

Hikarri fell to her knees,"What has happened to you?"

He just sat there staring at her.

Hikarri became angry with him,"**ANSWER ME**!!" He then **screamed** at her. It was a horrible scream. Marliene covered the baby's ears and tried to tune out that terrifying scream. Hikarri did not. Hikarri just sat there and listened. She heard something else when he screamed. It was a high pitched sound, almost like nails to a chalk board. But before she could even guess what it was that she heard, he then lunged himself at the children while holding a knife...


	2. The Sound of Death

**Sound of Death**

_My mind plays cruel tricks on me. Everyone I see has become a monster in my eyes. Every sound I hear is loud and terrifying. All I can smell is burning flesh and the bitterness of human blood. I can feel it. I'm loosing my mind. The roots of darkness are begining to take over me._

It was a beautiful day. The warm breeze was causing the trees to dance. As if they were celebrating life and all its glory.

It was a peaceful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun highlighted the fields ahead as geese flew in triangular patterns towards the north.

It would be a great day.

"I think today I'm just going to kick back and relax." Said Ginko as he slirped some terryaki noodles. He was at a little tea shop outside a nearby village of Onburro. It was a small village with a population of 87. It was a town were everyone knew everyone. The tea shop was the only thing outside the village. It was up on a hill that looked over the whole village. It was quite a veiw. A young pregnant woman, named Saku, owned it. Her husband was the head priest of the village and often helped out at the tea shop. These people were good people. These people were pleasant people.

"Here you go," Saku said while setting another bowl of noodles down on Ginko's table, "On the house!"

"Thank you so much but might I ask why?" Ginko slurpped.

"For a traveling Mushi master you must be hungry." She smiled while holding her belly.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"It'll be eight months next week." She said excitedly. Ginko reached his hand out," May I?" Saku knodded. Ginko put his hand on her stomach.

"Oh!" Saku quickly moved Ginko's hand over to the right. The baby kicked. Saku and Ginko laughed.

"I can't wait to meet the little guy." Said Ginko.

"Me too," she smiled," Would you like anything else Ginko?"

"Some tea would be wonderful. Thanks." Saku then walked off to the kitchen. If he could Ginko would live here. It was the closest thing to paradise.

Then...**_CLASH!!_** Saku dropped the tea pot. She was clutching her stomach in pain. Ginko and another customer went to her aid.

"Thank you but I'll be fine now,"she said while standing back up,"The baby just kicked a little too hard. He's been kicking a lot today."

After eating Ginko stepped outside. He was still a little worried about Saku but what could he do? Then he heard the dishes break again. Ginko turned around and began to run back to the tea house. Then he heard something _else_. Something _awful_.

_**SSSSSCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**_

Ginko fell to his knees clutching his head. It felt like his brain was vibrating. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard intensified one hundred fold. Then...it was gone. Saku went outside to see if Ginko was alright. By the time she got to him, Ginko was already standing.

"Ginko are you okay?"

"Yeah,"he said while rubbing his head,"But that sound...What was that? It scared me half to death!"

"Umm Ginko...I didn't hear anything." Ginko turned and stared at her. Eyes widened with shock.

"No of course you wouldn't..."Ginko then smiled at her,"I'll be fine."

Saku smiled back,"Okay! See you later!" When she went back into the tea house Ginko went back to being serious.

"_What in world_..." Ginko trailed off as he was deep in thought.


End file.
